nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twin Shot 2
Beat Twin Shot 2 good levels and if anyone gets the evil levels please tell me.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. 00:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I thought Bulb was doing this game... I am!!! just the good side for now and evil when i get it soon!!! Bulbear4444 11:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok good. Ok Bulb BUT I get to do the good levels when you get the evil pack.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. 21:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Because if you look at Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? i am doing Twin Shot 2 but you can edit it till you get the evil pack.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. 21:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) That works.Oh and if U want U can update the Twin Shot template for new enemies Bulbear4444 23:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. Ok sounds good.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. 12:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Good. Should we have an enemies section, or write an article for each. ( I vote for writing articles because i just updated template) Bulbear4444 12:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Both: See Aquanaut Merge items section Is it OK if I move the Items section to its own articl in the form of Power-Ups (Twin Shot)? Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 11:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Special Featuring(3rd spot) on the games page RE: http://www.nitrome.com/all-games/ This is for the trivia section. As we know, recently the paid content of Twin Shot 2 were made free. With it, from its usual spot in the games list, Twin Shot 2 has been bumped to 3rd place. Also, right now the same has happened to B.C. Bow Contest, with it taking 1st place. Shall we add this information, with the inference that this is done as a promotional activity? SQhi•'(talk)84k edit 15:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think that would make for a good piece of trivia. -- 15:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems as though, whenever Nitrome releases a game, it also seems to get to the top. This has happened for mostly every game, so it probably isn't trivia worthy.-- 16:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, but Twin Shot 2 and B.C. Bow Contest were ''moved to the top, even though they were released way earlier. The other games are naturally placed at the top because they are newly released. -- 16:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::In that case, they were likely moved to the top as they were updated and thus, they received considerably more people playing it, and thus, more hearting. -- 18:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, we weren't talking about the hearted games list! We were talking about the main games list! (The link that SQhi placed at the top of this topic.) -- 18:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::So Nitrome updates BC Bow Contest and puts it on the front page of their website amongst their "new releases". Then, like most Nitrome games that end up in "New releases", it gets bumped to number 1. Probably the most significant thing about this fact is that Nitrome updated their games. The pattern is quite similar amongst all games that are considered new releases. I don't find this trivial at all. 06:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps what is trivial then is how this moves the two games out of chronological order. SQhi•'''(talk)84k edit 06:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Yes, RSK, like SQhi said above, it disrupts the chronological order of games. Plus, this is kind of unique because Twin Shot 2 and B.C. Bow Contest are the only two games that were moved to the top just because of an update. Rubble Trouble wasn't moved when it was updated to Rubble Trouble New York, was it? I think that's the only game update I remember. Anyway, it's unique. -- 14:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, in the term of non-hearted games, I believe that was done because the game received substantial updates (getting stuff for free instead of having to pay for it is pretty good, right?). -- 21:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Report: Who gets the credit? There is a mismatch in the programming section of the credits. Nitrome: http://www.nitrome.com/games/twinshot2/ Romain Macre is credited. Kongregate: http://www.kongregate.com/games/nitrome/twin-shot-2-good-evil Heather Stancliffe is credited. So do other game sites, and Nitrome Wiki. Until this is cleared up, I'll credit both programmers. SQhi•'''(talk)84k edit 19:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :That is odd. Perhaps they changed the programmer credits after Twin Shot 2 was updated post MochiCoins? That's the only reason I can think of. -- 20:02, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Only reason I can think of also.-- 20:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Fair enough. 05:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC)